Mi salvador
by Paladium
Summary: Snape le habia salvado, no cabía duda. Una disculpa y algo mas. SS/DM


Mi salvador:

El cielo negro, sin estrellas ni Luna, era un manto impenetrable, que recordaba a Draco lo que no había podido hacer. Las calles estaban sucias y el empedrado gris estaba desgastado, por el continuo paso de aquellos vehículos que utilizaban los muggles.

Todo a su alrededor era gris y monótono, mezclado con el hollín negro de la gran fabrica que se veía a varias calles del lugar donde se encontraban. Con un suspiro, Draco enfoco su mirada en la espalda del hombre delante suyo.

El le había matado, y había salvado a Draco de una muerte segura. Frunció el ceño; desde el primer momento en que había pisado Hogwarts, había desconfiado de Snape, y al final, había resultado estar de su lado.

Y en ese momento, se dirigían a su casa muggle. Si Draco hubiera estado en otra situación, no habría tardado en arrugar la nariz ante tal muestra de aquello que combatía: muggles. Pero no dijo nada, no se inmuto; su mente todavía estaba en la Torre de Astronomía.

Con rapidez, llegaron a la vivienda donde vivía el profesor, y el hombre delante suyo le invito a pasar. En seguida, Draco entro en el salón desordenado y con las paredes cubiertas de libros.

Y, con un empujón, Snape aparto al niño de su lado, pasando hacia otra puerta. Sin saber que hacer, o simplemente si podía sentarse o no, el rubio decidió seguirle hasta donde tuviera que ir. Entro por la puerta por la que Snape había entrado segundos antes, encontrándose el dormitorio.

La cama era demasiado grande para una sola persona, y un pequeño armario de madera era lo único que había allí. Observo como su profesor lo abría, y en la puerta aparecía un espejo. Rápidamente, el hombre empezó a quitarse la túnica frente a el, dejando ver aquella mancha rojiza en su camisa blanca.

Acto seguido, la camisa cayo también al suelo, dejando ver su pálido pecho sin bello. Draco empezó a sentirse mal; Snape se había hecho daño por su incompetencia, y a pesar de sus constantes rechazos a contarle su plan, le había ayudado.

- Lo siento.- susurro con voz queda, mirando la moqueta gris del suelo. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero saber que aquel hombre tan antipático le protegía le reconfortaba.

- ¿Por que?- murmuro el moreno, limpiando la herida del hipogrifo.

- Por no creerte... Pensé que... Estabas con ellos y...- intento explicarse Draco, mirandole de reojo.

- Habría sido mas fácil si simplemente me hubieras contado todo desde el principio.- le reprocho.- Aunque estuvieras demasiado cegado por la condena de tu padre.

- Me comporte...- empezó a decir Draco.

- Como un idiota.- termino con crudeza Snape.

- Si... Lo siento, padrino.

- Deja de decirlo, Draco. Ahora no tiene sentido.

- Pero debería haber confiado en ti, eres prácticamente mi familia.- se reprocho a si mismo Draco. Se sentía frustrado; había matado todo el afecto que le guardaba para sustituirlo por rencor.

Pero aquel afecto había aumentado de nivel; primero había creído que era simplemente admiración, pero ahora sabia la verdad: amor.

Le gustaba sentirle a su lado, protegiendole de los demás. Se había cegado en su odio, escuchando a su tía Bella, creyendo sus mentiras. Durante unos minutos, un silencio pesado se hizo en la habitación, Draco mirando fijamente como el profesor se vendaba la piel herida. El sueño empezaba a vencerlo, pero no se dejo amilanar.

Con los ojos brillantes por el cansancio, Draco se levanto de la cama donde se había sentado, y abrazo al mortifago por detrás, dejando su cabeza reposar en su espalda ancha.

- Te quiero.- susurro finalmente, mientras Severus se movía dentro de su abrazo débil. Pronto, sus brazos le rodearon protectoramente, mientras besaba su cabeza rubia.- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también, Draco, yo también.

El rubio se apoyo en la punta de sus pies, alzandose y acercándose a la cara de su padrino. Con lentitud, entreabrió los labios rosados y le beso, ladeando el rostro.

Su piel cálida choco en contraste con la fría del adulto, y el moreno abrió su boca, profundizando el beso. Sin prisas, Draco se dejo hacer, explorando su boca, juntando sus lenguas, peleando juguetonamente.

- Necesitas descansar, Draco.- dijo el profesor, cortando el beso.

- Necesitamos descansar.- le corrigió Malfoy, besando rápidamente en los labios.

Quitandose la camisa y los pantalones, se tumbo en la cama, debajo de las mantas pesadas. Y observo como Snape se quitaba su pantalón sin prisas, introduciendose en la cama, a su lado.

Con el brazo que no tenía herido, Severus le acerco, y Draco dejo su cabeza reposar en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, se durmió finalmente, tras unos minutos de letargo.


End file.
